epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: Wachowman
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome, ladies and germs, to Inside the User's Studio. My guest today is a legendary user. He is a former chat moderator and a darn good one, too. He is so awesome that he was in an actual ERB (as a suggester). He has just recently celebrated his 3rd anniversary (Lord have mercy, so many 3rd anniversaries) and he wanted to land a spot here in the studio. His manager allowed him to and here we are today. Ladies and gentlemen, "The Man of A Thousand Keyboard Errors", Wachowman! Let's just get down to it with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? Wach: Hm, I first started watching ERB when they took that unexplained stop after Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, after searching for what happened to them I just found the Wiki. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? Wach: Well Wachow is literally just my middle name: Axel Wachow Berry, believe it or not just "Wachow" was already taken so I added "Man" to the end. (Btw, for all the people confused how it's pronounced, WAH-Chow) Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Wach: Well before work overtook most my life I'd have to say video games was number one along with writing my series for the Wiki, with my 8 hour shifts now it's mostly working on my series, they're more of a priority. A lot of the time I do go out with Gabriella as well. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? Wach: My favorite is probably Deadpool vs Boba Fett cause I bleed originality and my least favorite is easily William Shakespeare vs Doctor Seuss. :D Pretty sure I've made that one publicly known. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? Wach: Man that's a tricky one, stuff changes quickly just by attitude change so I'd have to say my fellow Ythster, Trixter, another would have to be TK, and finally probably you since you're my WWE Buddy :) Jake: <3 What is your favorite thing to eat? Wach: My fav thing to eat would be Gabri- I mean, burgers, yeah, burgers. Jake: Wach, you're so nasty. Wach: I'm a man of pleasure, I do what the women ask for. Never say no to a lady ;) Jake: You're so nasty, Janet Jackson wrote a song about you. Wach: What's it called? Jake: …"Nasty". Wach: Oh. Jake: You also are the creator of buttloads of humorous parodies. Tell me about them. Wach: Those parodies started cause as a kid I made actual parodies (crap ones) 'cause I loved Weird Al. I started them here cause I think PredatorFan states it as a joke in chat about parodying songs about ERB, instead of doing it about ERB I made them about the Wiki. Jake: Well, who DOESN'T like Weird Al? Wach: Losers. :P (bzzt) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! Wach: One Piece the anime, and One Piece Bikinis! Jake: ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT BURGERS?!?! Wach: Positively positive! Jake: BUT I'D IMAGINE IF YOU LOVE TO EAT "GABRI-BURGERS", YOU'D BE TURNED ON MY THEM!!!! Wach: I'm only turned on by half of that word! You decide which half it is! Jake: I SAY YOU ARE TURNED ON BY PROCESSED MEAT PRODUCTS ON A BUN AND I DOUBT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS THAT!!! Wach: I SUPOSE SHE ISNT THE MEAT PRODUCT UNLESS I'M ON TOP, SO NO! Jake: And with that disgusting thought in mind, let's go to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. Wach: Ye. Jake: What is your favorite word? Wach: "Qat." Ye, it's real, look it up ^_^ Jake: *grabs dictionary and looks up qat* Dictionary: "qat: variant spelling of" Jake: So it is. Don't know where you would use that in a sentence, but anyway: What is your least favorite word? Wach: "Tea." Jake: Ew tea. What makes you happy? Wach: Getting comments on my series. Wiki Kombat every Monday folks! Jake: What makes you unhappy? Wach: When I take a sip of Gabriella's Coke and it's actually tea. Jake: Actual drink or subtle innuendo? Wach: Well that's another story ;) Jake: What sound do you love? Wach: Peace and Quiet Jake: What sound do you hate? Wach: People purposely playing their music at top volume, sh*t pisses me off. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? Wach: F*cking F*ck-ass Jake: Classic. What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? Wach: I mean, I love making scripts and stuff so I wouldn't mind that being my career, although I'm sure I'd need a lot more practice in the subject but I do enjoy doing it. Either that or Dragon Slayer. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? Wach: Any of those sh*t jobs where you sit at a desk for 8 hours, Gabriella does that stuff and I have no clue how it doesn't bother her, I'd go crazy. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? Wach: I would hope he forgives an atheist lmao. If not, I heard Hell ISN'T all that bad, just watch Supernatural. Jake: Anything else you'd like to say? Wach: No one will know the pain we went through to make this possible :P #PushJakeForWikiWWEChampion Jake: Pls, #PushJakeAndWachForWikiTagTeamChampionship. Stay tuned for another episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts